Príncipes y ladrones
by IA Kagamine
Summary: Ahora él es el príncipe encerrado en la torre. Len nunca pensó que ser secuestrado por unos bandidos seria lo mejor que le pasara en su vida. ¿A quien se encontrara? ...¡VAMOS PASEN Y AVERIGUENLO! ¡es gratis!


(aparece vestida de princesa con un abanico en la mano)

Hola mis queridos lectores ¿como se encuentran el dia de hoy? espero que esteis bien y contentos

jejeje bueno ya basta de la formalidad ( se quita el vestido dejando ver sus ropas normales)

no ya encerio espero que esten de maravilla y de buen humor pues sino yo los alegrare!

Len: aja como digas ¿como esperas lograrlo?

IA: elemental mi querido Len...aqui les he traido una nueva historia

Len:¿solo con eso los piensas alegrar?

IA: claro que no grandisimo baka...los alegrare haciendote sufrir muajajajaja

Len: perdon en nombre de esta pequeña loca mejor ya los dejamos leer

IA: como sea

IA: ohh pero antes...**.VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

Len: creo que eso es algo obvio

IA y Len: nos leemos abajo

* * *

Principes y ladrones

Capitulo 1

(normal pov)

El sol comenzaba a salir tiñiendo todo el montañoso lugar con una hermosa luz amarilla y brillante. La luz haciendo resaltar todo a su alrededor, unos cuantos sembradios de aquella planta tan dulce tipica de la nacion, unos cuantos arboles de naranjas dentro de un pequeño bosque, ya hasta se podia observar a unos cuantos campesinos arando las tierras preparandose para la siembra de primavera que estaba proxima, tambien se divisaba entre los arboles una torre alta como de aproximadamente 50 metros, de marmol fino y brillante con unas cuantas ventanas y en la punta una bandera ondeante del pais. Todo permanecia en calma, el dulce silencio solo era cortado por el cantar de unos cuantos petirojos.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la torre, mas exactamente en el cuarto mas alto de esta, yacia todo en obscuridad, producida por las cortimas de terciopelo rojo que cubrian la ventana impidiendo que la luz solar entrara. Cantaron unos petirojos haciendo que el bulto que descansaba en la cama se moviera un poco. Entonces la gran puerta de la habitacion comenzo a abrirse sigilosamente, dejando ver a una figura femenina vestida con ropas sensillas y cabello corto a la vista.

-¿mi señor?-dijo la joven dejando entrar todo su cuerpo en la habitacion.

-mi señor ya es hora de despertar.-dijo ella mientras se acercaba al bulto en la cama moviendolo delicadamente con una de sus manos. En respuesta el cuerpo todo cubierto de savanas se movio y diciendo algo en susurro similar a un "no quiero" se volvio a acomodar en la cama. La joven lo intento repetidas veces hasta que logro sacarla de sus casillas. Ella se dirigio a la ventana y sin nada de delicadeza retiro las cortinas dejando entrer libremente la luz en la habitacion.

La luz ilumino todo por completo haciendo un reflejo brilloso en el espejo que se encontraba en la pared continua a la ventana justo al lado de la cama.

Tambien iluminando la gran cama blanca que se encontrada en el centro de esta.

La joven se acerco y sin piedad ni delicadeza alguna destapo el bulto que yacia en la cama dejando ver a un joven rubio totalmente despeinado frunciendo el seño y buscando la obscuridad que se le habia arrebatado.

-vamos ya es hora de despertar.-dijo la joven moviendo de nueva cuenta al joven rubio.

-¿por que he de hacerlo si no tengo motivos para quererlo?-pregunto el joven sin abrir los ojos que se mantenian refujiados por una almohada. Rapidamente la joven le arrebato el cojin a el para verle a los ojos.

-porque vuestra madre ha venido y quiero veros.-dijo ella. El joven abrio lentamente los ojos, acostumbrandose a la brillante luz, para luego reconocer a la figura que tenia delante. Una joven de piel blanca y mirada dulce que rapidamente podria cambiar a una furica, de no mas de 17 años de edad, con un lindo cabello corto hasta un poco mas arriba de los hombros de color verde brillante.

-buenos dias mi señor-respondio la joven ante la mirada confusa del joven

-¿acaso has dicho que mi madre esta aqui?-pregunto el joven rubio. A lo que recibio como respuesta una sonrisa de la joven y su aceptacion. Ella se dirigio a la puerta pero antes de salir se detuvo un momento.

-la reina le espera abajo...no tarde porfavor mi señor que ella se ve ansiosa por verle de nuevo.

Y con eso dejando al joven solo en su habitacion se fue. El sentandose en el borde de la cama dio un gran suspiro.

-¿como es que termine encerrado aqui? ¿quien se cree ella para ahora venir cuando en tantos años jamas se preocupo por mi? ¿o talvez solo se preocupo demasiado?-reflexiono el joven para si. Recordando sus tiempos de libertad y diversion en el castillo.

En fin su vida antes de ese encierro.

_Flashback_

Una linda tarde de verano dos jovenes rubios que sin duda eran gemelos por su gran parecido fisico salvo la diferencia de genero parecian estar pelenado a muerte un duelo de espadas. Ambos dos grandes espadachines ya para esos tiempos pues llevaban practicando esgrima desde muy pequeños al igual que otras disciplinas como artes marciales y sobre todo en artes como la musica y la pintura en el caso de ella o la escultura en el caso de el.

La joven rubia ataco y en un acertado movimiento logro derribar a su amado hermano y dejarlo desarmado para despues apuntarle la espada directamente en la yugular al joven de apenas 15 años.

-ahora si que te mueres querido Len.-dijo ella respirando dificultuosamente causado por la gran pelea que al parecer ya estaba acabada y ella la tenia ganada.

-sin...sin duda que me has ganado hermanita.-dijo el joven rubio tendido en el piso. La joven le retiro su espada y ofrecio su mano para levantarse la cual el acepto gustoso.

-¿oye...tu...encerio me matarias?-pregunto el joven algo alarmado por lo anteriormente dicho por su hermana.

-ammm...no se...talvez si fuera solamente necesario.-dijo ella sonriendo alegremente causando una mueca de terror en su hermano pues sabia que si su delicada y fragil hermanita (notese el sarcasmo) asi lo queria, en un ataque de ira podria matarlo sin duda alguna.

-torpe era una broma...tienes que aprender a reconocerlas Lenny.-dijo ella dandole un leve puñetazo en el hombro a su hermano.

-vamos es que jamas se sabe que haras...eres algo impredecible querida hermanita.-

De pronto una mujer de no mas de 35 años se les acerco. Ella vestia ropas finas y hermosas. Y poseia unos ojos azules tal como los ojos de los adolescentes. Tambien era rubia y estaba peinada de una manera bastante natural dejando caer su largo cabello lacio.

-¡MAMA!-dijeros los rubios al unisono al ver a esa figura frente a ellos. Los dos jovenes corrieron a abrazarla con mucha fuerza. Ella les correspondio el maternal abrazo.

-mis niños me alegra mucho verles.

-¿mamá, todo esta bien? Es que te vez algo triste.-dijo la joven rubia a su madre que no era nadie mas que la reina de esa nacion.

-necesito que me acompañen...algo paso y es sobre...-la mujer dejo salir un par de silenciosas lagrimas las cuales solo el rubio desifro que querian decir.

-¿es sobre papa cierto?

-por favor acompañenme-dijo la rubia mayor para entrar de nuevo a su castillo.

Seguida por los dos jovenes rubios, camino por los mismo pasillos de siempre, subio las mismas escaleras que toda la vida subio, y por ultimo abrio la puerta de la que siempre habia reconocido como su habitacion. Al entrar los tres rubios pudieron observar al rey, un hombre rubio de mirada verdosa, acostado sobre el lecho de la cama. A su lado se encontraban los que eran el medico real , el general del ejercito, y el obispo del pais.

-mi señora Lily ¿podemos hablar un momento?-dijo el medico a la reina. Ambos salieron de la habitacion dejando a los dos principes sin saber como reacionar. Su padre no lucia bien, al parecer la enfermedad que se la habia desarrollado ya desde algunos años habia tomado partido y ahora lo estaba acabando.

-mis queridos niños acerquense.-dijo el rubio mayor a sus hijos los cuales obedecieron al instante poniendose uno de cada lado de la cama.

-papi...-dijo la rubia dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas al ver a su amadisimo padre en ese estado tan deprimente. Ya habia dejado de ser el hombre fuerte y sano que la cargaba en su regazo cuando se sentaba en el trono, que le habia enseñado sus primeros movimientos de esgrima, y que sobre todo era de los hombres que mas amaba.

-no llores querida teneis que ser fuertes-dijo el rey

-vamos no llores todo estara bien-intento tranquilizarla su hermano pues jamas le gusto ver llorar a su gemela. Era algo que simplemente no soportaba.

Ella ya no lo soporto mas y se lanzo a lado de su padre llorando desconsoladamente.

- princesita mia...me duele verte llorar por mi culpa...ya no llores porfavor.-decia el rey en un intento por calmar a su hija

-vamos querida llora cuando ya no pueda verte que me rompes el corazon...mejor presta atencion a lo que tengo que deciros.-dijo el rey. En ese momento la joven dejo de llorar y se reincorporo.

-¿que es tan importante?-dijo el joven rubio

-veran...cuando yo muera su madre gobernara sola asi que primero que nada quiero que la protejan cuando yo ya no este...eso en especial te lo digo a ti Allen.-dijo el rey refiriendose a su hijo.

-despues de que su madre muera tambien alguno de ustedes dos tendra que reinar. Aunque como ustedes ya saben, nuestras leyes prohiben que aya dos herederos al trono asi que...les juro que yo no queria que sucediera pero...tendran que pelear por el trono hasta la muerte.-dijo el rey. Dejando a sus dos hijos en estado de shock. Eso significaba matar a su gemelo...la persona con la cual nacieron...y para ella era matar al ser que mas amaba en la tierra despues de su padre y su madre.

-pero...-fue lo unico que logro articular Allen.

-...y...¿y si nos oponemos?-dijo la joven rubia.

-ambos seran condenados por traicion y luego asesinados y el trono pasara a ser de su primo Rei.

-pero ¿y si alguno se casa con el heredero de otro reino? Asi dejariamos el trono al otro...seria como desistir de el derecho que se tiene por nacimiento.-dijo Allen con una luz de esperanza en sus ojos.

-podria ser...pero de todos modos seria como si el otro estuviera muerto porque al que haga eso se le tachara de traidor y jamas se le permitiria volver a pisar el suelo de este pais. Por lo tanto jamas volverian a verse.-concluyo el rey.-ahora solo les digo que sé que tomaran la desicion correcta...ahora ya pueden irse.-ordeno el rey

Ambos jovenes se retiraron del aposento dejando a su madre pasar antes de cerrar la puerta. La joven en cuanto se cerro la puerta poso su oido en ella.

-¿que haces?-pregunto su gemelo

-nada...ven escucha.-ordeno la joven princesa a lo cual su hermano obedescio.

Dentro de la habitacion solo se oian susurros. Al parecer los reyes discutian acerca de cual de sus hijos reinaria. De pronto se escucho como algo se rompia y alguien gritaba.

-ENTIENDELO...QUIERO QUE LENKA REINE.-gritaba el rey dejando a los dos gemelos en estado de shock. Si bien todos sabian que la princesa Lenka era la favorita del rey, jamas se imaginaron que el practicamente ordenara mandar a matar a su hijo solo para darle el trono a su hija.

Pasaron los dias y la princesa Lenka ya no era la de antes, ahora si se veia frajil y vulnerable y sobre todo ya no se la pasaba el dia con su gemelo, sino que se la pasaba el dia encerrada en su cuarto llorando. Poco despues el rey Leon murio. Esto solo aumento la deprescion de la princesa. Cierto dia Allen, que ya esaba absolutamente preocupado por su hermana, fue a buscarla a su cuarto. Toco un par de veces sin respuesta alguna.

El preocupado abrio rapidamente la puerta, al entrar no vio nada, literalmente nada, su hermana no estaba y toda la habitacion se encontraba en buen estado, como si estuviera recien hecha la limpieza, la ventana abierta dejando ondear libremente a las cortinas y entrar una refrescante brisa marina, aunque eso no era raro pues ese balcon daba directamente al mar. Asi es, el casillo estaba al borde del mar sobre un acantilado asi evitando la entrada de ladrones. Solo algo rompia con el perfecto equilibrio, una carta que yasia en el centro de la cama, una carta sin remitente ni destinatario.

El rubio tomo la carta entre sus manos. Y aunque creia que eran cosas de su hermana y el no debia de leerlas, la curiosidad le gano y termino por abrir la carta.

Saco una hoja perfumada del sobre de papel en donde se encontraba. Era la misma fragancia de su hermana, cosa que solo logro preocuparlo.

Desdoblo la hoja perfumada. Y comenzando a leerla.

_Queridos Leny y mamá:_

_Aunque en realidad no se quien vaya a leer esto por primera vez, si no es alguno de los ya antes mencionados porfavor entregela ahora mismo a mi madre la reina Lily o a mi hermano el principe Allen._

_Como sea, se que ya para este entonces ambos me estaran buscando y estaran preocupados por mi. Porfavor no se preocupen que yo estare bien pues me he ido a un lugar en donde ya no sufrire mas, nunca mas._

_Leny ya he descidido quien reinara y aunque se que no lo consulte contigo y que ahora te sentiras culpable pero fue MI descicion asi que quita esos remordimientos de tu cabeza. Ahora tu eres el proximo rey de nuestro pais, y lo mejor es que no sos ningun asesino porque aunque no lo dijeras yo siempre supe que JAMAS tu pensarias en hacerme daño._

_Los quiero con toda el alma y les pido perdon por mi descicion._

_Se que sufriran por mi, en especial tu mi querida madre pero era necesario. Yo no podria matar a mi hermano y el no me podria matar a mi y la idea de saber que el vive pero no poder verlo me destrozaria el alma aun peor aun que saber que el ya no existe._

_No busquen mi cuerpo pues no lo encontrarian jamas, simplemente dejenlo en donde esta ahora, y repito no lo busquen pues no creo que en el fondo del mar lo encuentren._

_Los amo y los amare por siempre. Y de nuevo perdon._

_Con cariño_

_Lenka Kagamine. _

_Fin del flashback_

-ahh cierto era por eso...-razono el principe para levantarse de su cama con direccion al gran ropero en buaca de algunas prendas que usar.

Mientras tanto en el primer piso de la torre

Una mujer rubia ya de edad madura pero aun asi con una belleza juvenil indescriptible, vestida con un precioso vestido color azul rey a juego con sus ojos que a pesar de tener cierto brillo se le notaban algo tristes y melancolicos, se encontraba sentada en un sofa color coral en medio de la habitacion, con una mesita dorada enfrente de este.

Ella se encontraba impasiente pues era la primera vez que veria a su hijo en tres largos años. Asi es esa mujer no era nadie mas que la reina Lily.

Una muchacha de cabello verde se le acerco con una bandeja repleta de galletas y bebidas. Y dejandolas encima de la mesita dorada dijo.

-¿algo mas mi señora?

-nada gracias...-respondio la rubia con una leve sonrisa.-¿y mi hijo en donde esta?

-esta por bajar mi señora...ya no tarda-dijo la joven peli verde.

-muy bien...muchas gracias Gumi.-dijo la reina tomando entre sus manos una taza de porcelana y bebiendo su contenido.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Gumi se habia tenido que retirar a ayudar en la cocina

Mientras tanto la reina solo miraba la habitacion en donde se encontraba tratando de encontrar algo distinto a la ultima vez que la visito, lamentablemente no encontro nada.

-¿a que has venido?-pregunto un rubio bastante serio a pesar de tener a su madre frente a el despues de tanto tiempo.

-Leny hijo mio pero mira como has crecido.-alago la rubia a su hijo recibiendo como respuesta que el joven le torciera los ojos.

-ya dejate de eso y dime ¿a que has venido?-dijo cortante el rubio.

-vamos sientate conmigo y te digo.-la mujer señalo el asiento a su lado mas el rubio prefirio sentarse en el sillon que estaba alado.

-¿a caso me vienes a encerrar denuevo en otro lugar ahora mas "seguro" o tal vez me vienes a decir que ahora no podre leer porque sino me cortare con las hojas?-dijo el joven a la pobre rubia que con cada comentario de su hijo se desgaraba su corazon.

-ya os he dicho mis motivos...Leny no quiero perderte...no a ti tambien como perdi a tu padre o a tu hermana...¿que no lo entiendes? ¿que es lo que he echo para que me odies de esa manera mas que protejerte?.-dijo la reina mientras sus ojos se empezaban a poner llorosos

-ohh nada nada, solamente me has tenido encerrado en esta torre por tres años, ya no me dejas practicar esgrima pues no me vaya a lastimar, no puedo esculpir nada pues seria peligroso, mama solamente me has vuelto un inutil.-dijo el joven mientras se parada de su asiento.-y bieno si no me diras a que has venido me retiro

-NOO...no porfavor no te vayas...esta bien te dire.-el joven se volvio a sentar.-veras hijo se que talvez mi decision de mandarte aqui no fue la mas acertada y encerio lo lamento...pero hoy he venido para anunciarte que te he comprometido con una bella princesa, la princesa del reino cafe.

-¿pero quien te crees tu para decidir asi en mi vida?-replico furioso el joven rubio

-solo tu madre y tu reina...es por tu bien y por el bien de la nacion.-replico la reina de la misma forma que su hijo.

-como sea...¿y quien es ella?

-bueno como ya te dije es una princesa, aun no la he visto en persona pero por lo que se es muy hermosa y educada.-decia la sonriente reina

-pero si aun no la conoces ¿como es que la has elegido para ser tu sucesora?

-bueno desde que empezo tu estancia aqui, orene a unos nobles que buscaran a la mas digna princesa para ser tu esposa y finalmente despues de tres años de busqueda la encontraron, te aseguro que la princesa Kasane sera sin duda la mejor eleccion.

-si aja como tus desiciones siempre fueron las mejores.

-OYE NO ME HABLES ASI QUE YO SOY TU MADRE

-como digas...¿supongo que no has venido solo a decirme eso? ¿o me equivoco?

-pues de echo no te equivocas...tambien el motivo de mi visita es para llevarte de nuevo a casa...a conocer a tu futura esposa.

-¿solo para eso? ¿tendre que regresar aqui cierto?

- pues de echo si...en cuanto te cases podras regresar al castillo y vivir ahi ya para siempre...pues habiendo pasada tu boda seras libre de mis desciciones o al menos de esta.-el principe dio un largo u pesado suspiro. Pero aunque sabia que tendria que regresar a su torre almenos saldria unos cuantos dias aunque fuera para ir a ver a esa probablemante odiosa princesa.

-muy bien ¿y cuando me voy?

-ahora mismo... Ya he pedido que tu sirvienta empacara tus cosas necesarias para el viaje asi que no hay nada que perder.-dijo la rubia parandose energicamente.

Al cabo de aproximadamente una hora se vio salir a la reina seguida por su hijo.

-muy bien Len...entra.-ordeno la reina a su hijo señalando el interior del carruaje blanco.

-no ire contigo...prefiero irme en otro carruaje.-el joven rubio se cruzo de brazos y volteo la mirada.

-como quieras...-dijo ella con un rostro ampliamente aflijido.-ve en el otro carruaje que yo me ire en este.-y asi subiendose en el carruaje, pronto se alejo de la vista de Len.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego otro carruaje solo que este era mas grande y fino. Llevado por cuatro caballos dorados, guiado por un lacallo joven, y con un guardia por esquina del carruaje. Allen subio seguido por su sirvienta peli verde.

El viaje seria largo al menos 15 horas hasta su destino final.

-espero y llegemos con bien.-dijo la peli verde sentandose en el interior del carruaje.

-claro que sera asi ¿por que no deberia de serlo?-pregunto curioso el rubio.

-pues ultimamente han habido rumores de que los bandidos encapuchados ha estado merodiando por estas tierras.-dijo ella.

-¿los bandidos encapuchados? ¿quienes son ellos?-pregunto el joven principe

-pues vera...son un grupo como de seis personas o al menos a lo que han dicho los rumores...que siempre van encapuchados y se dedican a robar a personas adineradas.-dijo la peliverde mostrando una preocupacion.

-ohh calma Gumi son solo rumores de seguro que no es nada...ademas hubieran atacado a mi madre ¿no es asi? Por lo que yo se no hay nadie mas rico y poderoso que la reina.-dijo el rubio quitandole importancia a esos rumores que para el debian de ser erroneos.

-pues seguro y son solo eso...rumores.

Pasadas unas horas ya el sol tan hermoso que teñia el paisaje con una luz impecable no existia mas, todo ahora era alumbrado por la blanca luz de la luna. El carruaje de la reina desde ya hacia mucho que no se divisaba en el horizonte, y el carruaje del principe Allen pasaba justamente a la orilla de un obscuro y tetrico bosque. En el interior del carruaje una peli verde yasia dormida en uno de los asientos de terciopelo amarillo, mientras que en el asiento de enfrente el joven principe luchaba por no caer igual que su compañera de viaje.

Estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos por completo pero un ruido extraño le desperto por completo, espero unos segundos y nada, talvez era solo su imaginacion, o no, el sonido volvio a escucharse, y una rueda de su carruaje sedia haciendo un enorme estruendo y provocando que el carruaje se detuviese. Provocando tambien que la peli verde despertara. Los gurdias se pusieron en sus posiciones de defensa y unos murmullos se oian en los adentros del bosque.

-tenemos que ir a ver quien es-dijo el rubio casi en un inaudible susurro.

-no...mi señor podria ser peligroso.-le detuvo la peliverde.

Unos gemidos de dolor se oyeron desde el exterior. Primero uno, dos , tres, cuatro y por ultimo el quinto. Ambos jovenes se veian preocupados. Sabian perfectamente que ahora habia dos opciones: una que sus soldados esten a salvo y ya hayan vencido a sus atacantes o que haya sucedido todo lo contrario y ahora sean los proximos en morir.

Unos pasos se oyeron acercarse y la puerta se abrio lentamente dejando ver a su actual peor pesadilla. Un hombre encapuchado, alto, por completo vestido de negro, y con una espada ensangrentada en mano.

-Rin me parece que todavia nos quedaron dos.-grito el hombre hacia el exterior. Unos pasos se oyeron a lo lejos acercandose rapidamente. Solo que eran mas delicados que los del hombre.

Una silueta se asomo, se encontraba encapuchada y vestida de negro, facilmente se podia ver que era una mujer, una con una espada en mano.

-pues que esperas...matalos.-dijo ella antes de ver exactamente de quien se trataba. El hombre levanto su espada para dirigirla directo a la cabeza de rubio.

-NOO...-grito la mujer

-¿no?-dijeron al unisono el otro encapuchado y los dos jovenes.

-nos podrian ser utiles despues.-admitio la bandida

-¿de que hablas Rin? A mi me parece que te ha gustado este noblesito.-dijo su compañero causando un enorme sonrojo en la chica pero gracias a su capucha no fue percibido por nadie.

-oye tu como se te ocurre decirme noblesito...¿que no sabes que hablas con el mismo pr...-replico el rubio furioso pero por suerte la peliverde lo cayo antes de que hablara mas.

-¿como se te ocurre eso? solo digo que quiero que vivan.-dijo la mujer de la espada ignorando por completo el comentario del rubio.

-pero jamas habiamos dejado a alguien con vida.-replico el hombre encapuchado.-ademas se ve a leguas que son unos completos inutiles.

-no esta a discucion...quiero que vivan y punto...ahora ustedes dos salgan de ahi.-ordeno la mujer de la espada al principe y su sirvienta.

Ambos obedecieron al instante, no sabian el porqué esa bandida les habia perdonado la vida pero sin duda la obedecerian en todo pues su cabeza dependia de ello.

-digan sus nombres.-ordeno denuevo la mujer.

-yo me llamo Gumi Megpoid y le agradezco por perdonarme la vida a mi y a mi señor.-dijo la peliverde haciendo una reberencia frente a esa mujer.

- y yo soy...-empezo a decir el rubio pero fue interrumpido por la mujer de la espada.

-se muy bien quien eres...-dijo en un tono hasta cierto punto dulce. Cosa que extraño a su colega pues ella jamas era asi y menos con un desconocido.

-vamos que ya es tarde...y a ustedes dos no se les ocurra escapar pues mas rapido que en lo que dan un paso su cabeza estaria en el suelo totalmente despegada de sus cuerpos.-amenazo la mujer de la espada volviendo a tener su actitud fria y amenazante. Ella comenzo a caminar seguida por los dos prisioneros y estos siendo escoltados por el hombre encapuchado.

Pasaron unos minutos en total silencio, solo se oia el cantar de uno que otro buho o el aullido de algun lobo a lo lejos mientras se adentraban cada vez mas en ese bosque.

Nadie se atrevia a romper el silencio. El joven rubio y su sirvienta se sentian nerviosos pues ahora su destino y su vida estaba en manos de la mujer que caminaba frente a ellos pues al parecer ella mandaba o a lo que se habian dado cuenta. La joven encapuchada se detuvo cuando se vieron frente a una gran piedra que al parecer cubria una cueva. Ella comenzo a quitar unas cuantas ramas que cubrian ligeramente un lado de la roca asi dejando ver una grieta, una grieta bastante amplia de echo lo suficiente como para que pasara un caballo adulto.

-siganme.-ordeno la bandida entrando a la grieta.

Todos la sigueron, entraron a la grieta que los llevo hasta un largo pasillo de piedra iluminado por muchas antorchas. Al final de este pasillo habia una puerta grande de madera tallada de arce con un picaporte de herreria. La bandida toco la puerta de una manera singular.

La puerta se abrio lentamente dejando ver a un hombre fornido y bastante feo en la entrada. Detras de el un jardin o un pequeño bosque escondido en donde ademas de numerosos arboles, un pequeño rio, y muchas flores y caballos, habia unas cuantas casitas de madera y arcilla de donde salian niños, mujeres y hasta uno que otro anciano. Todo esto estaba rodeado de unas enormes paredes de roca de al menos 75metros haciendo asi imposible su salida.

-jefa ¿quienes son ellos?-dijo el hombre fornido a la bandida.

-ellos son invitados mios y de mi hermana-dijo la encapuchada abriendose paso entre la entrada.-vamos siganme.-les dijo a los dos atonitos rehenes que tenia. Al parecer jamas habian visto algo asi. En ese momento y sin darse ellos cuenta el hombre encapuchado se separo de ellos. Ellos le siguieron entre la gente que no era mucha si a caso unas 20 personas en total, pasaron por todas las casas hasta llegar a una que era ligeramente mas grande que las demas. Ahi entraron siguiendo a la mujer.

-vamos pasen que no tengo todo el dia.-ordeno la bandida a sus "huespedes"

-gracias por su hospitalidad-dijo la joven peli verde a su captora mientras entraba por la puerta seguida por el rubio.

-¿para que nos has traido aqui?-pregunto el joven rubio ya estando dentro de la casita. En realidad era un poco mas grande de lo que aparentaba. Tenia la forma de un circulo. Entrabas y la mitad izquierda era una sala en donde descansaba una chimenea en el centro de la pared, en la otra mitad habia un comedor para ocho personas y tres puertas.

-la verdad si los he perdonado fue mas gracias a ti noblesito que a esta muchacha.-dijo la bandida mientras se quitaba la capucha. Ella se encontraba dandoles la espalda a sus invitados por lo tanto aun no verian su cara. Dejando ver una cabellera rubia corta hasta los hombros se volteo para verles de frente y bueno esa vision fue como un golpe para el pobre de Allen. Ella tenia facciones lindas y delicadas como si de una princesa se tratase, su cabello reluciente y sedoso como el mismo oro, su piel blanca y tersa como la porcelana y por ultimo sus hermosos ojos azules como zafiros, en realidad bastante parecidos a los de Allen o a los de la reina. Simplemente la muchacha mas hermosa que el habia visto.

-¿que tanto me miras noblesito?-dijo la rubia incomoda por la fuerte mirada de joven rubio sobre ella.

-na...nada solo que te pareces a...-se quedo callado aun embobado por la vision tan perfecta que tenia frente a el.

-¿a?

-a nadie...-dijo el con una sonrisa nerviosa.-como sea ¿dijiste que si nos perdonaste fue gracias a mi?

-si

-¿por que?-pregunto la peliverde un tanto ofendida.

-si dinos el porque...¿a caso te gusto?-pregunto acercandose a la rubia con una sonrisa y miradas algo entre satisfechas y acosadoras. Ella en un principio no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar , pues debia de admitirlo, ese chico si le parecia atractivo y la hacia ponerse nerviosa, pronto recobro la compostura y volvio su lado frio que tanto la caracterizaba.

El hiba a acarisiar la mejilla de ella, pero se detuvo...

-que ni se te ocurra...-dijo la rubia en un tono totalmente frio y como si no tuviera sentimientos. Ella le estaba amenazando con una daga al rubio en el estomago. El solo se alejo sabiendo que esta chica lo podia matar enseguida.

-vuelves a intentar eso y te despides de este mundo.-dijo la rubia aunque sus palabras no eran sinceras pues le agrado que el estuviera tan cerca de ella, aunque eso jamas lo admitiria.

-muy bien tranquila solo dinos por que nos trajiste.-prometio el rubio.

-digamos que...hay alguien que me guataria que conocieras.-dijo la bandida ignorando por completo la existencia de la peliverde.

-muy bien ¿y quien es?¿en donde esta?-pregunto el rubio impasiente

-tranquilo noblesito...todo a su tiempo...todo a su tiempo.

* * *

IA: (escondida detras de una pared) ¿y bien? ¿que os ha parecido? ¿bien? ¿mal? o talvez ¡bien mal?

Len: wuaaa casi me matan

Rin: ahh no era encerio torpe

Len: IA-chan tengo miedo de Rin

IA: ahh que niña eres, bueno dejemos a este par pelear un rato vale? espero con ansias sus hermosisismos reviews

los adoro

con cariño

IA Kagamine


End file.
